True Love's Charm
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: During the Final Battle Fred isn't killed, he's just hit with one of the most obscure curses in the wizarding world. The key to his survival involves the last memory he had before he was struck. When the Weasley family can't come up with the correct memory who will be the one to figure it out? A secret relationship may be the answer.
1. Prologue

**This is the Prologue of a multi-chapter fic which has been floating around in my little ole head for far too long. It focuses on Hermione Granger and weaves in and around the plots of Harry Potter books four through seven. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. But I've already decided that if I did I'd probably still write fanfiction. Wouldn't it be awesome to play around with your characters over and over again?**

* * *

Hermione's heart pounded as she took one last look at her reflection. Her cheeks were sunken and the circles under her eyes were dark but she felt happier than she had in ages. Though it had been less than two days since she had faced torture and likely death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange her heart felt light.

The music cued up and Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was strange to hear such a Muggle tradition when the ceremony would be the epitome of all things wizard.

After straightening the skirts of her dress, one she had used magic to change to suit her purposes, she deftly turned the mirror into a small bouquet of flowers. Then she Vanished the tent and slid her wand into the holster wrapped around her left bicep. Taking a deep breath she looked up.

The three of them were standing on the beach just several hundred feet from Shell Cottage, close enough that they were protected by the wards but far enough away that no one could see them from the windows.

Luna was happily standing there in a dress she had dyed a cheerful yellow for the occasion. She was holding a copy of The Official Book of Wizarding Ceremonies in one hand while the wand in her other emitted the music. But Hermione's gaze was focused on the young man standing to the left of her eternally happy friend.

His hair and eyes were shining in the sunset and Hermione thought he looked quite dashing in his khaki pants and blue and white striped button up. She felt tears prickle her eyes as Luna motioned for her to step closer. She had never expected this day to arrive when she was on a deserted beach in the middle of a war but it was perfect all the same.

The song ended and Hermione found herself clutching his hand and looking into his eyes as Luna cleared her throat.

"I am very surprised the Waggleshoots didn't warn me that I'd be performing a wedding ceremony today," Luna said in off-hand way as she ruffled through the pages of the book. "Normally they warn me of such unexpected events."

Instead of admonishing her friend's loony behavior Hermione merely held tight to the man who was about to become her husband.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

The battle had ended but Hermione couldn't stop running. Most of the survivors were gathered in the Great Hall, taking a much needed rest before they started the grueling task of recovering their dead. But she knew for a fact that the one person she was so desperately looking for had not been in the Great Hall when she peered in.

Suddenly she found herself back at the grand staircase and her stomach churned when she saw the red hair of a man seated on the bottom steps. Then he turned around and she could barely contain her tears. He wasn't the right man.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron shouted as he rushed up the stairs and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared to ask the question that would change her relationship with the Weasley family forever.

"Where's ˗"

"Harry had to check on Ginny for himself but he'll be right back," Ron interrupted. "He said he thought we deserved to hear everything. Not like we've really had time for an in-depth discussion lately and I definitely want to hear about what made him nutters enough to give himself up like that."

Hermione gently extricated herself from Ron's grasp. "That's great Ron but what I was really trying to ask was ˗"

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted as he raced out of the Great Hall. "You two are a sight for two eyes."

Hermione forced a smile though her mind was somewhere else. She barely even heard Harry as he told them about Snape's memory, the Resurrection Stone, and everything that had happened while he had been in the Forbidden Forest.

"I just had one thing I wanted to do before we went back to the Great Hall," Harry said.

Hermione looked up in surprise and realized they were standing in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. She didn't even remember following the boys to this part of the castle. She was silent as they climbed the stairs and Harry had a brief but heartfelt conversation with Dumbledore's portrait and then they were off.

"I'd rather just sleep for a fortnight but we should probably help out in the Great Hall," Harry sighed.

"I don't even know what to say to mum and dad," Ron admitted. "And I can't imagine how George is going to handle this. He'll never be the same."

Hermione froze in her tracks and grabbed hold of what was left of the banister. "What are you talking about Ron?"

Harry and Ron stopped a few steps below her and Ron cleared his throat. "No one told you about Fred? I thought you were there when it happened."

"I saw him fall when the wall collapsed but he was fine. Was something broken or something?" Hermione asked as her mind worked furiously to piece everything together. Something bad must have happened but the only thing that would've upset the Weasley's so much hadn't happened to Fred. Hermione knew better than that.

Harry's eyes were soft as he gently broke the news. "Fred isn't okay. He was killed during that explosion. We thought you knew already."

"And I don't know why you look so upset anyways. You and Fred were never really close but the family will want you there anyways," Ron said. "Mum and Ginny will certainly appreciate seeing you."

Hermione's face turned bright red in anger and Harry quickly stepped in between her and the red head. "I know Ron's an insensitive git but now is not the time to fight about it."

Hermione pushed past the two boys. "I wasn't about to start a fight. I have to see Fred."

"Why are you rushing off so fast? There's nothing you can do to help him since he's already dead," Ron pointed out.

Harry stepped in between the two of them again, gauging their facial expressions. Hermione looked as though someone had punched her in the gut, which he didn't understand but he did get the sick look on Ron's. He knew Ron wasn't trying to be a prat, he was clearly just upset by the death of his older brother.

"Fred is still alive," Hermione choked out. Though she knew she was right just hearing Ron say the word "dead" out loud had made her sick to her stomach.

"What in the world is wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry as they watched their best friend run away from them. She was moving too fast to really be safe since the floor was still littered with debris from the battle. "She is definitely not herself."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know what's going on either but we should go to the Great Hall so we can find out."

When Harry and Ron finally made it to the Great Hall they saw Hermione trying to push her way past the younger Weasley's in an attempt to get close to Fred's body.

A teary eyed Ginny reached out and gripped Hermione's arm. "Stop making such a fuss Hermione! Mum and Dad have every right to say goodbye and grieve before the rest of us," she said quietly, shooting a desperate look at Harry and Ron. She was clearly trying to keep Hermione from upsetting the rest of the family.

Hermione had one hand wrapped firmly around the locket handing from her neck while her other hand tried to pry Ginny's fingers off her arm.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny watched in amazement as Hermione huffed in indignation, her cheeks flushing more and more as she struggled to escape. Finally she brought her foot down hard on top of Ginny's and the younger girl's grip wavered enough for Hermione to pull away.

She turned and tried to push her way through the rest of the Weasley's. When Bill protested she yelled out "Fred is not dead!" in a snarl so violent that he quickly backed off. Then finally she was at the front of the group and the only thing standing between her and Fred's prone body was Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Even though Hermione's proclamations had gotten louder and louder Molly's gaze didn't waver from her son's still face until Arthur spoke. "What's going on Hermione?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion.

_I knew this part would be the hardest_ Hermione thought to herself as she looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bloodshot eyes. "I need to see Fred more closely." She refused to use the word "body" to describe the young man.

"Why would you need to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. By her scratchy tone Hermione could clearly tell she had been crying over her son for quite some time.

"Fred is still alive Mrs. Weasley," Hermione calmly insisted.

Ginny rushed up behind her and tried to grab her arm again but Hermione shoved her away. "I tried to stop her Mum but she's being very stubborn."

Molly slowly pushed herself up off the floor and stepped closer to Hermione. "I love you like a daughter dear but you have no right to push through my family and upset them more than they already are. I'm his Mum and I'd know more than anyone whether or not he was dead."

Without saying a word Hermione ducked around Mrs. Weasley and knelt next to Fred, whipping her wand out and casting a nonverbal spell to prevent anyone from following her. Her one hand held tight to her locket while she placed the other on Fred's chest.

"What are you doing?" George cried out in indignation. But when he tried to step closer he found that he couldn't. "What in the hell is going on?"

Hermione's eyes were damp as she waved her wand and muttered "Expecto Patronum." Once her otter Patronus had fully materialized she cleared her throat and spoke to it. "Go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her that Fred Weasley is most definitely alive but needs to be stabilized before his transfer to St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Weasley tried to step forward but met the same barrier George had. "I have no idea what you are doing young lady. I would know if my son were alive or not. You may be known as the smartest witch of your age but ˗"

Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared beside the group. "Hermione can you please allow me near Mr. Weasley?" she asked when she met with the invisible barrier.

"Of course." Hermione waved her wand again and the barrier came down just long enough for Pomfrey to kneel down next to Fred's prone form. A quick whispered conversation ensued.

Madame Pomfrey gently placed her hand where Hermione indicated and her eyebrows rose. "Yours as well?" she asked.

Hermione nodded her head while Harry and the rest of the Weasley's looked on in confusion.

Madame Pomfrey bit her lip and pulled out her wand. After several minutes of spell casting she lowered her wand and met Hermione's gaze. "You're right. The signals are faint but Fred Weasley is certainly alive. At least for now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. Harry and the Weasley's sat across the room and though she tried to tune them out she could still hear bits and pieces of their conversations.

"How did she know?"

"Will he really survive?"

"Supposed to be only family here…"

"They weren't even friends!"

"What if we lose him?"

She felt someone sit down beside her and her eyes snapped open. "Hey Harry." She knew her voice was flat but couldn't push herself to care.

Harry offered her a small smile and reached out to grab her hand. "They're all just really upset," he murmured. "Mrs. Weasley doesn't understand how you knew and she didn't."

Hermione jerked her hand out of his. "I'm not ready to explain that just yet." She had known there would be questions, especially if she followed them all to St. Mungo's but she had been afraid the Weasley's wouldn't keep her up to date on Fred's condition if she wasn't there to hear it for herself.

Harry opened his mouth to respond when a pair of Healers approached Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione shared a look and then slid closer so they could hear what was going on. The Healers wore name tags identifying themselves as Calder and Mugwort.

"Mr. Weasley is very much alive though he is in a sleep-like state similar to being Petrified," Healer Calder explained. When Mrs. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief he grimaced. "But there is bad news."

"How bad?" Mr. Weasley managed to choke out.

"He was hit with a curse none of the staff have ever seen in person. It's known as the Heart's Desire spell. He will only regain consciousness if he is reminded of the last thought he held dear to his heart before he was hit with the curse," Healer Mugwort explained. "But until someone hits on the correct memory his body will slowly start to shut down. If a week goes by then nothing will be able to save him."

The Weasley's looked shocked and Hermione suddenly felt faint. Harry helped her into a seat.

"Dis curse sounds veery vague," Fleur muttered.

"That's the point," Calder quietly replied. "The curse was first used by Morgan le Fay as a means of psychological torture since it affected the friends and family of the victim since it is up to them to save the cursed one. Heart's Desire is what caused Guinevere and Lancelot's affair to become common knowledge. She had to admit her love for him in front of Arthur in order to save the knight's life."

"We suggest you go into Fred's room in small groups and see if any of you can come up with the correct memory. The faster the better. We wish you the best of luck."

Hermione's heart started pounding as she watched the Healers walk away. If the curse had to do with the heart then she knew there was a very real chance that she would be the one to break it though no one else would understand. _In their frame of mind they would never believe me even if I did try to explain._

So with a heavy heart she picked up the magazine from a side table and moved back to the chair in the corner. She'd just have to wait her turn.

* * *

Molly reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm before he could open the door to Fred's room. "Let me fix my face first. I don't want Freddie to be worried when he wakes up," she said as she pulled her wand out of her robes. A quick spell later and her eyes were less puffy but their sparkle suggested tears could fall at any moment.

Arthur took a steadying breath. "Don't get your hopes up too much Molly dear. From the sounds of it this isn't going to be easy."

"He's our son Arthur. We should know him better than anyone except perhaps George."

Instead of answering Arthur pressed his hand gently against the small of Molly's back, guiding her into the room. She tried to stifle her gasp when she saw the pale prone body laid out on the sheets. Fred's face had been cleaned of blood and dirt but the only real evidence that he was still alive was the glowing streaks that fluttered across the wall above his bed. Neither of the Weasley's really understood the signs but the Healers had explained they were used to monitor Fred's vital signals. Any significant change would be reported to the Healer's station.

They pulled a pair of chairs up to the side of the bed and Molly started to smooth the wrinkles in the blanket while she tried to think of what could spark Fred's memories. There were many memories she couldn't help but think of but she knew they would not have been the ones on his mind at the time the spell had been cast.

"Percy said they were laughing together right before the curse hit. He was surrounded by his brothers so perhaps he was thinking of what you told them in the Room of Requirement before the battle started," Arthur suggested.

Molly reached out and pulled Fred's hand into her own as she went over the last thing she had said to her boys before the battle.

Molly folded herself into her favorite chair though it offered her little comfort after the news Kingsley had brought them. Over the past few months she had lost track of so many of her family members. Percy was still not speaking to them, Charlie had been travelling the wizarding world to speak with foreign witches and wizards about the war. Ginny was still at Hogwarts, Bill and Fleur were at their cottage and the twins were anywhere and everywhere. And now she knew that Ron had just been involved in the robbery of a high security vault at Gringotts.

"And you are certain they were in the Lestrange's vault and that they made it out safely?" Arthur asked, the shock evident on his face.

Kingsley was about to respond when Fred's head suddenly appeared in their fireplace.

Molly was off her chair in a second, crouching down next to her son's disembodied head. It had been far too long since she had seen one of the twins and no one used the Floo Network anymore because it wasn't safe. "What's wrong Fred? Is George okay? Where are you?"

"Best not to give away our location just yet but we will be seeing one another soon." Fred's smile was tight.

Arthur and Kingsley moved closer to the fireplace as well. "What's going on?" Kingsley demanded.

"We were just informed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione are at Hogwarts. Sounds like the final showdown with You Know Who will be taking place soon. Everyone is to meet at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade and seek passage to the school from there."

Molly took a deep breath. She had known for years that the final battle would happen but it was still a shock to hear that the day had arrived. "We will meet you there. Be careful son."

Minutes or maybe hours later Molly found herself in the Room of Requirement surrounded by most of her children, even Percy. Charlie had even sent word that he'd be along shortly, hopefully with reinforcements. She couldn't resist hugging her children one by one, holding on longer and tighter than she ever had before. And when it came time to join the battle, leaving Ginny behind of course, she called the twins to her once more.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for bringing Ginny along," she apologized.

Fred and George shared a look of surprise. It wasn't everyday that their mother apologized, especially not to them. "That's okay mum," George murmured.

"You were just being our mum. It wouldn't be right if you didn't," Fred added.

"No matter what happens I will always be your mum and I will always love you. Now let's go finish this war," Molly said, her voice fierce and determined.

"I thought you didn't want any of us fighting," Fred pointed out as they waited for their turn to leave.

"Just because I don't want any of you hurt but when it comes to spellwork I am very glad to know that the two of you will be fighting for us."

Arthur handed his wife a handkerchief. "We have been so proud of you son. You've always stood up for what is right and we are looking forward to the brave young man you are becoming."

They became silent, staring at Fred's unmoving body, hoping that his eyes would open. When several long minutes passed and there was no change Molly collapsed against the back of her chair with a sob. Arthur closed his eyes in despair. He slowly stood up, pulling his wife along with him.

"There's a waiting room full of people with memories that might help Fred. We have to hope that one of them will succeed," he murmured as he pulled her close and stroked her hair.

When they stepped into the waiting room everyone looked up expectantly. Molly avoided all their gazes and curled up in a chair off to the side. Arthur cleared his throat and looked around. "Bill and Charlie? Maybe the two of you should be next."

Bill tried to pull Fleur along with him but she shook her head. "Non. Your brother's last memories will not have been of me," she whispered.

Knowing the family would not think to ask her to reminisce yet, Hermione slowly stood up. There was a Muggle café a few streets over and caffeine would be necessary to keep her awake until she could finally take her turn. She slid out of the waiting room, passing by Bill and Charlie who were standing in the hallway outside Fred's room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed myself or my story! I also greatly appreciate the reviews/comments I'm seen! It makes me happy to know that you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I wish I could respond to each of you individually but I've been super busy recently. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Harry Potter nor any of his friends.**

* * *

Bill paused at the door, looking through the little glass window at his brother's prone form. "If he was thinking of us at all do you think it would have been an old memory or a new one?"

"I don't know mate," Charlie replied. "Wouldn't hurt to try one of each, would it?"

Bill nodded and they opened the door and slid into the room. "Strange to walk into a room that's quiet when one of the twins is in it."

"Very true." Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as they sat next to Fred's bed. "If we were thinking of my favorite memories of you then I'd have to mention the day you and George were born but I doubt you'd remember that so…Well I know when I'm in a bad situation I fall back on the memory I use to conjure my Patronus. So maybe you thought of flying too."

Bill smiled as Charlie's face became animated as he started to talk about Quidditch and flying. All of the Weasley children except Percy were good at flying but Charlie and the twins were the best. He could remember countless summers when Fred and George were either attached to their broomsticks or holed up in their rooms causing explosions.

"I knew you'd be just as interested in flying as I was when you followed me out to the yard to watch me fly when you and George were just bitty tykes. I got into so much trouble when mum found out I was taking you on rides," Charlie spoke. "But I taught you everything I knew even though it was obvious what position you and George would take if you made the Quidditch team."

"Too right," Bill interjected. "From the moment we saw you play that Muggle game with the ball and the bat we knew you'd make fantastic Beaters. You were both right dangerous with bats and clubs."

Charlie grimaced, remembering all the bruises and headaches either his mum or Madame Pomfrey had taken care of over the years because Fred or George had smacked him with a Bludger. There had been quite a few concussions as well.

"I was a little worried when I became Captain in your second year since I knew you and George would try out for the team. I knew you'd have to be the absolute best or everyone would think I put you on the team just because you were family. But I needn't have worried at all. You were perfect and the looks on your faces when you were flying were just ecstatic. And I hope you were as happy to become my teammates as I was to have you."

"I never saw you on a broomstick without a smile even when we were all disguised as Harry and running from Death Eaters," Bill admitted.

Charlie stared at the wall where Fred's vitals were being monitored. They were very similar to what he saw when they checked the health of the dragons in Romania. Fred's heartbeat was stable but the brain activity was low. What they had just said hadn't sparked a reaction.

Bill sighed and pushed himself to the edge of his seat. "When I first asked Fleur to marry me I was worried about the wedding. I could tell that most of the family didn't like her but I was hoping all of you would understand that I saw something different in her. Something the rest of you didn't see. But then one day I saw a look in your face and I realized you understood."

Bill took a deep breath and looked at Charlie. The oldest Weasley had a feeling he knew a secret that none of the other Weasley's would have ever guessed.

"I started watching you closer because I knew there was a girl in your life. Someone you weren't willing to tell us about. And then on my wedding day I knew. You two hardly even spoke, at least not in front of us, but I could tell by the way you looked at her."

Charlie looked at Bill in surprise but didn't interrupt.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised when she looked back at you in the same way," Bill continued. "So I have a feeling she's going to be the one who you were thinking of at the end but I doubt mum would believe me if I demanded Hermione be sent in here right away."

When Bill and Charlie stepped out of Fred's room Bill reached out and grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Don't mention what I just said to anyone. I don't think they have any idea and it would be a shock to them if they didn't hear it from Hermione or Fred."

Charlie nodded. "One thing's certain. If you're right we're going to have to make sure Hermione gets in there quickly."

"She probably already would be if mum hadn't pulled her wand on her earlier. Though I'm not sure Hermione even really noticed."

They walked into the waiting room to send the next person in and stopped in their tracks. Hermione wasn't even in the waiting room anymore.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a darkened corner of the café, tearing her raspberry scone into tiny pieces. She had borrowed a book from the café's small lending library but it lay unopened on the table in front of her.

"Hermione Granger is next to a book and she isn't reading it?" Harry asked in mock surprise as he took a seat across from the young witch. "Whatever is this world coming to?"

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now Harry," Hermione sighed. She took a long swig of her vanilla latte and avoided his eyes. "Why aren't you in there consoling Ginny?"

"She has the rest of her family to console her," Harry said. He pulled Hermione's scone over and pinched a corner, watching the pasty disintegrate into a fine dust. "I know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley love me like family but I can't help but blame myself for this. If I hadn't gotten so close to the Weasley's then Fred wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "This isn't your fault, it's Voldemort's. He would've done the same thing, started the same war whether it had been you or Neville. He would've attacked Muggleborns and bloodtraitors even if there had never been a prophecy," she hissed under her breath. "With or without Harry Potter the Weasley's would've stood up to that tyrant."

Harry slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Ginny may want me with her when she goes in but that won't be for a while. George just went in to talk with him and I'm sure he has tons of memories to share. Though I'm starting to think he won't be the one who will get Fred to wake up."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Hermione said. She took another sip of her latte and slowly ate a bite of her scone.

"I may be dense but I'm a hell of a lot more aware of things than Ron is," Harry pointed out. "Why haven't you just told Mrs. Weasley about your relationship with Fred? Maybe she would have let you in to see him already."

Hermione snorted. There was suddenly no reason to not admit the truth, at least in part. "Mrs. Weasley would never believe me. We were so careful around the family and she obviously had no clue or we would have heard about it. You know how she gets about her children's relationships."

"How long?" Harry asked quietly.

"My feelings for him started my second year when the twins supported you during the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle. But I didn't find out Fred liked me back until after the Yule Ball."

Harry's eyes went wide. "You've been together since our Fourth Year? Wow. It must be serious."

"You have no idea," she muttered. Her left hand snaked up until it was clutching her locket and she closed her eyes. _Dear Merlin let him come out of this alive and well._

Hermione didn't know how long Harry sat there with her while her mind raced but he bought her another latte and a scone that they actually ate before they were interrupted.

"There you are!" Bill sighed in relief as he slid into the last chair at the small table. Charlie was forced to awkwardly stand off to the side.

Panic crossed Hermione's features. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

The Weasley boys shook their heads. "No changes for good or bad," Charlie admitted.

"Everyone's already gone in to see him and nothing's happened. Mum thinks we should grab a bite to eat and try to brainstorm more things to remind Fred of," Bill explained. "She wanted us to get the two of you and see if you have any ideas."

Harry smiled. "How about it Hermione? You ready to give it a try? I'm sure if Fred isn't awake yet then Mrs. Weasley won't question it much if you talk to him."

The look in Hermione's eyes was fierce as she stood up, shoving her chair so hard that it banged against the table behind her. "I'd like to see her try and stop me now."

The three boys followed her out of the café. "Is it wrong that I'd like to see Hermione confront mum?" Charlie asked.

Harry and Bill couldn't help but roll their eyes.

The quartet walked into the waiting room just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were starting to gather their things. The Healers stood in the middle of the room.

"We were able to obtain a private room for you to discuss your options," Healer Calder explained. "It is just down the hall so we will easily be able to alert you to any changes in Mr. Weasley's vitals."

"How is he doing now?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her voice trembled but she stood up straight and tall.

Healer Mugwort's expression was grim. "Everything is slowing down but not enough to cause permanent damage if he is woken soon. Now is the time to contact anyone and everyone who could possibly hold the key to Fred's last memory."

Bill leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "You're up. Good luck." Then he gently pushed her towards the Healer's.

"I'd like to speak to Fred," she announced as the rest of the Weasley's turned to stare at her.

Hermione nervously followed the Healers to Fred's room. No one had objected to her request to see him but the confusion on their faces had been clear.


	5. Chapter 4

**The feedback on this story is awesome! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited! I was hoping you'd like this story but I wasn't expecting this kind of response! I love it!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling. I just like to borrow them for a little while. **

* * *

Harry tried to comfort a distraught Ginny even though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the clock on the wall. Hermione had been in Fred's room for hours, much longer than anyone else. Mrs. Weasley was getting frustrated, ready to try out the list of memories they had come up with together. Harry was even supposed to go in and talk about his share in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in case Fred had been worried about the business.

"What could Hermione possibly be talking about for so long?" Ginny grumbled. She slowly pushed herself out of the chair. "I'm going to go interrupt. Mum should have another chance before we run out of time."

Before she could reach the door of their private room it slammed open and the Healers rushed in. "Frederick Weasley is awake!" Calder announced with glee.

The room went silent and everyone turned to stare at the two Healers. "What did you say?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her hand over her heart.

Mugwort smiled. "Fred's awake. You can all visit him now but he'll have to stay here overnight for observation."

The Weasley's rushed out of the room, Ginny dragging Harry along behind her. When they reached Fred's room Ginny had to push her way through the crowd. Harry noticed the looks of surprise on everyone's faces and he had a feeling he knew why. When they reached the front of the crowd he found out he was right.

Hermione was curled up beside Fred. Tears streamed down both their faces as they hugged and peppered each other with kisses.

Hermione pulled away just far enough to look Fred in the eye. "I thought I had lost you," she murmured.

Fred pulled her to him, his lips eagerly finding hers. He pulled back and smiled at her through his tears. "I thought so too but then I heard your voice and I was able to come back to you."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "What exactly is going on here?" she shrieked.

Hermione and Fred sat up a little straighter but didn't move from the bed. With a flick of her wand Hermione expanded the bed so they could both fit comfortably and Fred used the controls to move it into a sitting position. They shared a smile and Fred slid her wand out of her hand and used it to conjure chairs and couches for everyone in the room. "You may want to sit down if you want to hear this story."

* * *

Fred pulled Hermione even closer to him as Harry and the rest of the Weasley's found seats. Just as they were about to begin Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson rushed into the room. All but Luna's mouths dropped open in shock when they saw who Fred was cuddling with.

Luna smiled and conjured a couch for them to sit on. "Did you already tell them?" Luna asked as she toyed with her left radish earring. The other one had clearly been yanked out of her earlobe during the battle but she acted as though she didn't even notice. "I hope you haven't yet. I want to be here when they find out my part in it all."

Fred and Hermione shared a long look. "I suppose it all started at the Yule Ball," Hermione began.

**The Yule Ball: Winter of Hermione's Fourth Year and Fred's Sixth Year**

Hermione crumpled into a heap on the stairs, quickly unbuckling her heels and tossing them down the stairs.

"Hey! I don't know if I should be yelling at you for almost hitting me or if I should ask what your shoes did to deserve that."

Hermione looked up to see a disheveled Fred. He was sweaty, his tie was undone, and several of his shirt buttons were unbuttoned and he kept staring at her shoes like he was afraid they would jump up and bite him.

"Definitely blame the shoes. Those things are evil," Hermione said as she frantically tried to wipe the tears from her face before Fred noticed them.

But when she pulled her hands from her eyes Fred was already sitting next to her, handing her a handkerchief.

Hermione cautiously reached out for it. "This isn't going to turn my face blue when I use it, will it?"

Fred laughed. "The color changing one is in the pocket of my other robe." He waited until she had gently wiped her eyes before piping up. "That one just turns your hair pink. If I would've known the color of your robes I could have coordinated better."

Hermione dropped the fabric in her lap and then her hands went straight to her hair. "You didn't!"

"No I didn't," Fred said as he pulled her hands away from her hair. "Don't mess it up, I'm sure it took you awhile to get it like that. Though I think your unruly curls would have looked just as good."

Hermione blushed and her eyebrows rose at the same time. "You notice my hair?" she scoffed. "I thought you only noticed me when I yell at you about things."

"Normally I don't pay much attention to you because you're usually quiet and studying," he admitted. "But I can't help but notice how cute you are when you get all angry."

Hermione looked away. "Why are you out here telling me I'm cute when your date is in there all alone?"

"Actually Angelina's not alone. I left her to dance with George and I think they're both happy about that."

"But she's your date!" Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't that a little awkward?"

Fred chuckled. "Not really. Angelina's a great girl and a good friend but I only really asked her so George would finally admit he fancies her," he explained. "Now what about you? Do I need to be kicking Viktor's arse or should I try and make Ronnikin's jealous?"

Hermione sighed and twisted her bracelet around her wrist. "Neither. Viktor's been good but…well he kissed me earlier and there was no spark so I don't think he will ever be more than just a friend. And I used to like Ron but now I know I can't like anyone who is such a prat. I mean I think he really didn't realize I'm a girl until this year!"

"If it's any consolation I know from experience that he's a good guy and he can show signs of intelligence every so often," Fred offered.

"I know. But I'm going to need someone who challenges me more. Ron mostly just exasperates me," she sighed. "You've definitely lifted my mood Fred Weasley but I think I'm going to head up to the Common Room to read. If you see Viktor will you tell him?"

Fred helped her to her feet and then bent down to retrieve her shoes for her. "Will do m'lady," he said with a bow and a wink.

When Hermione finally went to bed hours later she was surprised to find that her favorite memories of the night weren't of dancing with Viktor at the ball but of her talk with Fred.

* * *

Hermione and Fred shared a small smile while the rest of the family shared confused looks.

George's brows were furrowed. "You never told me that the Yule Ball was a setup! And you never told me you had been talking to Hermione when you disappeared that night."

"What I don't understand is how the memory of such a small event woke you up," Percy admitted. "It doesn't seem all that important.

"It is to me," Fred answered. "But it wasn't that specific memory that woke me up. There's just a lot you need to hear before we get to that one."

"The next time we really spoke was the following summer when we were all at Grimmauld Place," Hermione began.

**Grimmauld Place: Summer Prior to Hermione's Fifth Year and Fred's Seventh**

Hermione curled up on a couch in the tamer of the two libraries in Grimmauld Place. She had taken it upon herself to clean it earlier in the week and after hours of work she finally felt comfortable enough to relax in it.

She curled up with a book and her fluffy throw blanket, Crookshanks sitting on her feet. But the book lay closed on her lap as her mind raced through memories of the day. She didn't even flinch when a red head slipped into the room and quietly closed the door.

"Fred?" she murmured as he slunk to the bookshelves.

Fred jumped as though someone had shot a hex at him. "Hermione? What are you doing in here?" he managed to squeak out.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Reading, or at least attempting to. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Fred said quickly as he started edging towards the door. "I'll just leave you to it."

Hermione whipped out her wand cast a spell so that Fred was locked in the room with her. "Does this have anything to do with the doxies you stole earlier?"

"You used magic outside of school and you're still underage!" Fred said in shock. He walked over and sat in an armchair and Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked impressed.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hermione admitted. "There are so many wizards in the house that the Ministry wouldn't bother to check unless it was something big. Plus there are so many wards up they may not know anything about it at all."

"But why did you lock me in here with you anyways?" Fred asked as a smirk appeared on his face. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I want to know why you took the doxies."

Fred's face fell. "You're not going to let that go, are you? Please don't tell mum!"

"And I won't tell her as long as you tell me what you plan on doing with them. Doxy venom can be very dangerous," Hermione lectured.

"George and I are already aware of that Little Miss Know-it-all," Fred pointed out. "We are going to be careful. No trial runs on anyone until after George and I have tested it on ourselves. Unless you want us to use Crookshanks?"

Hermione threw a pillow at him, a huff escaping when it missed. "I know you must be smart or else you wouldn't be able to come up with some of your little pranks but I think you might need some extra help. Especially if you're going to have people ingest such volatile substances as doxy venom. I'm guessing it's meant to be ingested?"

Fred nodded. "Are you offering to help us Ms. Granger?"

"I'll help you," Hermione corrected. "But you are not to tell anyone of my involvement and if I see you hurting anyone with your items then I will reprimand you and I may go so far as to tell your mother."

"Why would you help me?" Fred couldn't help but ask as he flopped down on the couch next to her.

Hermione shrugged. "Your pranks and items amuse people and some, like the Expendable Ears, are actually useful. And no matter what your mum says I know you will continue on with this shop of yours that you're planning. I may as well make sure you're using money wisely and that you're not hurting anyone."

Fred smiled. "It will be easy enough to meet up in secret here since George knows I'm using the libraries for research. Once we reach Hogwarts I'll probably have to tell George that I have an anonymous consultant," he mused.

Hermione pulled out a few scraps of parchment and a quill from the table next to the couch. "Well to start off there's a few books about magical creatures on the third shelf," she pointed out.

With a lazy flick of his wand Fred summoned the book and they began their first night of research together.

For the rest of the summer they spent hours each night perfecting potions to be used in different candies and spells to enchant items. And even when they reached the end of summer and had to get up early to go to Hogwarts they spent the last night of the summer holidays together in the library.

Fred set aside his parchment and stretched. He was sitting in a chair across from Hermione's couch, their usual arrangement. "Are you sure you still want to help me out once we get to Hogwarts? Now that you're a Prefect and everything you probably don't want to get your hands dirty."

"Oh that depends on whether or not you find a private enough place for us to work. If you manage that then I won't have to worry about anyone finding out."

"I can probably do that." Fred smiled awkwardly as he walked over and sat beside her on the couch.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she stared at the large tome in her lap. To be honest she hadn't really read a word since Fred's shirt had risen up and exposed an expanse of well toned stomach when he stretched but she wasn't about to let him know that. "And we can't meet anywhere that George already knows about. I would be so embarrassed if he found us!"

Fred guffawed. "Merlin Hermione. You make it seem like my brother would walk in on a passionate love affair instead of charms and potion making."

He turned to her and saw how red her face had gotten. "Unless you want privacy so we can start a passionate love affair," he teased as he casually leaned closer to her.

Hermione threw her book on the floor and turned to face Fred. "Maybe I do. What would you say to that?"

"Finally." Fred grinned as he pulled her to him.

Their lips and tongues battled for dominance. Hands explored curves and contours they had only ever dreamed about. And their books lay forgotten on the library floor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the esteemed J.K. Rowling. I just like to see what else I can make them do ;)**

* * *

**Winter of Hermione's Fourth Year and Fred's Seventh Year**

Months later Hermione huffed and puffed her way into the Room of Requirement. The walls were covered in bookshelves full of books on charms and potion makings, a cauldron sat in the corner over a fire. A large table was covered with potion ingredients and Fred sat on a large couch set up in another corner.

He looked up at the girl as she struggled out of her scarf and gloves. "I take it your interview with Harry and Skeeter didn't turn out quite how you had planned?"

"Actually that part went well," she said as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "It's just the whole part where Cho thought I was on a date with Harry that was upsetting."

Fred laughed and his eyebrows shot up. "What exactly would you be doing on a date with Harry?"

"Nothing because I'm not interested in Harry like that but I'm betting Cho was picturing something like this," Hermione whispered as she straddled Fred's lap. "And this." She trailed her lips down her neck. "And this." She slid her hands under his sweater as her lips moved to capture Fred's in a deep kiss.

Before it could go much farther Fred gently pulled away. "So do you have any ideas for the fireworks?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she wondered how she had ever got so lucky. Not only was Fred smart and attractive but he never ever pushed her. "I do have an idea. We're doing this to annoy Umbridge because we don't want to comply with any of her decrees. When my dad wanted me to know something would never happen he'd say 'when pigs fly.'"

Weeks later Fred and Hermione stood over the bubbling cauldron, watching with glee as the potion inside congealed into the necessary consistency. Using a large spoon Fred scooped out the pudding like mixture and dolloped it into the molds Hermione held for him.

"If this works out as well as I hope then George is going to start getting suspicious. We've never had so many successes in a row," Fred declared.

Hermione smiled. Although she had offered to help test the products Fred hardly ever let her. He said she'd had enough injuries to last a lifetime and he didn't want to test anything that could be too dangerous on her. After eating nougat that caused her to projectile sneeze blue goo she had quickly agreed.

Fred pulled off his goggles and pulled her over to the couch. "You're being awfully quiet today. What's on your mind?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You and George should be ready. Harry's about to reach his breaking point."

Fred sighed and pulled her close. The Weasley's knew of Harry's increasing worries about his godfather and when Harry was worried he often acted without thinking. Fred and George were prepared to be the diversion Harry would need when he finally decided to act. Although Hermione hated the idea of her boyfriend leaving she knew Harry had to stay on the Ministry's good side so he couldn't get caught whenever he cracked and tried to contact Sirius.

"I'll write to you everyday if you don't mind Filch or Umbridge reading our letters," he whispered. "And we only have a few weeks until you'll be done with classes too. You'll be spending time at the Burrow with us before you know it."

The days and months had gone by slowly and Hermione stared out the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes were gritty and she wished for nothing more than to feel Fred's arms wrapped around her body.

She forced herself to remember the happy moments of the previous year. The late summer nights when she cuddled with Fred by the pond near the Burrow after the rest of the family had fallen asleep. How they'd agree to go on errands together, feigning reluctance in front of his family. The stacks of letters she had saved, the letters the owls learned to deliver only when she was alone. The locket she'd received from him for Christmas but pretended was from her parents. These thoughts were comforting when all her brain wanted to think about was the lifeless body of Dumbledore lying at the base of the astronomy tower.

When the train reached the station she rushed over to hug her parents even though her heart was pulling her towards the young man standing no more than ten feet away. She could feel his eyes on her but she owed her parents the time she could give them, knowing she would have to get them out of the country before the war got too close to home. And the only way they'd leave their daughter would be if they didn't know they had one.

"Let me say goodbye to Harry and the Weasley's and then we can go home. It's been a rough year," she murmured. Hermione had Owled her parents about the death of her Headmaster, chalking it up to old age, and she wanted to get them out of the station before they heard otherwise. She didn't want their last days together as a family to be overshadowed by worry.

She took the time to hug each member of the welcoming party assuming that they, like her, would welcome the friendly contact. They were in a war after all and none of them knew which breath would be their last. The thought made her hold Fred a little tighter, wishing they hadn't kept their relationship a secret so that she could kiss him goodbye. "I'll write to you every day," she whispered before turning around to whisk her parents away.

**Summer Before the Final Battle**

Hermione watched the clock, waiting for the fifteen minutes to be up. She knew Ginny's sleep schedule enough by now to know that the first fifteen minutes were crucial. If the youngest Weasley was going to be disturbed it would be at the start of her sleep cycle. After that she would sleep through almost anything.

When the clock hands finally hit the vital number Hermione slid out of her bed and with a silent flick of her wand she changed out of her pajamas and into a much cuter outfit. Now all she had to do was make it out of the house without waking anyone else which would be a feat since the house was full of guests for Bill and Fleur's wedding the following day.

Moments later Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the pond unnoticed. Fred was nowhere to be seen so she pulled a pillowcase out of her pocket and threw it down on the cool grass. With just a word and her wand she transfigured it into a nice padded blanket with a dew resistant backing. In other words a perfect spot to lie staring up at the stars or cuddled up in Fred's arms.

She lay back and looked up at the sky, her eyes immediately latching onto Sirius, the Dog Star. She couldn't help but find the constellation that Harry's godfather was named after. It was a ritual she had started long before the dark haired man passed behind the veil and never returned, mainly because she had found it so odd that the Black's had named him after the "dog" star only for him to learn how to transform into a real dog years later. It was funny how things like that worked out.

Then suddenly a tiny glowing fairy landed on her nose and she yelped in surprise. A nervous chuckle made her turn around. Fred was standing there, his smile lit up by the warm glow of more than a dozen fairies.

Hermione slowly stood up and walked towards the young man. Fairies kept fluttering around them and she couldn't help but smile. "What's all this for?"

Fred pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I know why we've been hiding our relationship for so long but now I think it's time for everyone to know. I want to be able to tell my family how much I love you."

Hermione's mind raced. Maybe it was time to tell their friends and family. They'd originally kept it a secret because they were afraid they wouldn't be able to handle the pressures of a meddling family. They pictured Mrs. Weasley getting upset and saying "but she's meant for Ron!" or his brother's trying to tell them that a relationship between a prankster and a bookworm just wouldn't last.

A few months into their relationship they became worried about how Ron would react, afraid that the reason he kept picking fights with Hermione was because of a growing attraction to her. They almost broke their silence after Ron started dating Lavender but then the war had turned fierce and they were afraid the reaction to their relationship would be along the lines of "don't make hasty decisions just because we all might die at any minute."

But Hermione had known from the beginning that it was more than fleeting. "Maybe we should tell everyone but you do know I'm going to be leaving with Harry and Ron soon," she pointed out as she pulled back far enough that she could search Fred's eyes.

"I know," Fred admitted. "But I've decided I can't let you go without this."

Hermione watched in confusion as Fred stepped back and fumbled through his pockets. Then he dropped to one knee and time seemed to stop.

Fred stared up at her and took a deep breath before beginning. "Hermione Jane Granger I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't picture living my life without you no matter how much time we have left. Regardless of this war I know I want nothing more than to have you as my wife. Will you marry me?"

For once Hermione didn't stop to think because she already knew the answer. "Yes of course I'll marry you!"

Before she knew it Fred was sliding a ring onto her ring finger and she was pulling him into a kiss that left them both breathless. He gently guided her back to the blanket amid kisses and giggles of happiness.

They lost track of time as they kissed and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. When the first rays of sun made their appearance Hermione sighed and sat up. "We better get back to the Burrow. I'm sure Fleur will be forcing all the girls to wake up and help her anytime now."

"Before we get up I want to tell you something about the ring," Fred said as he reached down and gently grabbed her left hand in his own.

"What about it?" She looked down at the ring. She didn't know much about jewelry but knew it was a princess cut solitaire, probably about a caret or two. "You're not about to tell me this ring used to belong to a Death Eater or something, are you?"

Fred snorted. "I don't know a single Death Eater that would be willing to give my family a ring. No it's nothing bad. No need to jump to the worst possible conclusions."

"I'm sorry." Hermione blushed. "It's just so beautiful I was afraid whatever took you so long to say would be awful."

"Actually I hope that what I'm about to tell you will make the ring even lovelier," Fred said as he fumbled around in his pockets again before finally pulling out another jewelry box. He opened it and grabbed a gold ring which he had Hermione slip upon his own ring finger. "I know it's not traditional for a Muggle man to wear a ring during the engagement but I have my reasons."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I like the idea of you wearing a ring," she admitted. "It's like we belong to one another."

"It's not just that. I hope you don't mind but I enchanted them. Since we slipped the rings on each other's fingers the magic is binding."

Hermione's heart started pounding. She fully believed Fred was a kind and caring man who wasn't the least bit jealous of her friendships with Harry and Ron but she couldn't keep her mind from racing. Would the ring curse her if she got too friendly with the boys? Was that the enchantment? "What do you mean by enchanted?"

"Just concentrate on the ring. Do you feel anything unusual?"

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated, her eyes popping open when she felt it. "The ring feels like it's warm. Not hot but it's a pleasant feeling."

"Mine feels that way too. It means you're alive. The rings are connected to both of us so if one of us dies the other will know because the rings will turn ice cold. I know that sounds a little morbid and I'm sorry about that but we are in a war."

"And it will work no matter how far apart we are?" Hermione looked at the ring in surprise. The enchantment Fred was talking about was something she had never heard about.

"It will unless you want me to lift the enchantment." Fred nodded.

Hermione smiled and reached out to grasp Fred's hand and gasped in surprise when the ring grew warmer and started to glow. "No I like the idea. If anything were to happen to you I'd rather know right away."

Fred smiled in relief. "I was hoping you'd see it that way because that's exactly why I did it. But I don't want to announce anything until after Bill and Fleur are married. Today should be about them."

"That is very thoughtful of you. But what about the rings?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "We can't really hide our engagement if I go walking into your house with this diamond on my finger."

"I already thought about that." Fred fingered the locket he had given her the previous Christmas. "I'm going to charm my ring so that no one but the two of us will be able to see it and I thought we could shrink yours and put it in here," he said as he tapped her locket.

Hermione smiled as he opened the locket and held it in the palm of his hands.

"I know a spell we can use to prevent the clasp from breaking under almost any circumstances. That way it will be safe while you're doing whatever you need to do with Harry and Ron."

"It's perfect," Hermione said before she leaned up to give Fred a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people!  
**

**Author's Note: I know this is short and sweet but I thought it was important that "the moment" is it's own little chapter. One more chapter, the epilogue, is all that's left! I'm going to miss this little story when it's over with!  
**

* * *

**Shell Cottage **

Hermione sat on a chair in the kitchen of Shell Cottage, staring out at the waves crashing on the beach. Bill and Fleur had given her a room with a comfortable bed after her ordeal but she was restless. The couch would've been a more comfortable place to sit but one of the other house guests was already sleeping on it.

It wasn't even that she was in pain, the numerous healing potions and spells had seen to that, but she felt lost. Staying with Bill and Fleur made her miss Fred more than ever. He felt close but so far away at the same time.

She was just about to head back upstairs in a vain attempt to try and sleep again when she heard it. The wards had been breached but the gentle chimes suggested it was a family member or another member of the Order. Someone who could be trusted and was allowed in. Her heart pounded and her mind raced. _It's likely another Weasley. I wonder if it's Fred._

And then she was racing out to the Apparation point on the beach, her heart in her throat.

The sand, cool in the night air, stuck to her toes and she didn't even care that she was wearing nothing but a long nightdress Fleur had resized to fit her. All that mattered was the man who may or may not be waiting for her on the beach.

Then she saw him and she couldn't stop the tears. "Fred!"

He rushed towards her but stopped just short of pulling her into his arms. "I heard what happened. I want to hug you but I don't want to hurt you." His eyes washed over her and she knew he was checking for damage.

"I'm still a little sore," Hermione admitted. "But I desperately want you to hold me anyways."

Fred pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her forehead, her eyelids, her lips. "Bill sent his Patronus to tell us what happened. As soon as mum and dad went to bed I headed straight over so I could see you."

Hermione couldn't stop touching him. She ran her hands through his hair, down his back, and then back up under his shirt, pressing her lips to his neck whenever they weren't otherwise preoccupied.

"How long can you stay?" she whispered.

"Only for the night but I wish it was forever."

"Then there's something I want to do before you go home."

Less than an hour later Fred and Hermione were standing on the beach, Luna in front of them.

"By the powers invested to me by the reading of The Official Book of Wizarding Ceremonies I declare you husband and wife." Luna closed the big book and shrunk it down so she could sneak it into the house. "Now you better kiss her Fred. I think most wives like that."

Hermione was still trying to hide her giggles when Fred bent down to kiss her. Neither one of them noticed when Luna skipped back up to the house.

* * *

"And that's the point where I woke up," Fred said as he stared into Hermione's eyes. "The second she mentioned the wedding I remembered how much I wanted to get back to her, my wife."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "I wasn't certain that he was thinking of us at the end but I hoped. Thinking of him, knowing that I had him to return to certainly gave me the motivation to fight. The motivation to live."


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Even after so much time together I still don't have a real claim over the characters. Insert sad face here.  
**

**Author's Note: I have a feeling some of you were hoping for more of a confrontation after the last chapter. And there might have been one but I wanted to focus more on Hermione and Fred's relationship, not what everyone else thought of it. So here's the end with a little flashback for closure. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even thanks to those who read but didn't review! I appreciate everything you've said and it makes me happy that you've been enjoying this!**

** I might do more Fred/Hermione stories in the future but up next I have some Hermione/Draco stories in the works. I know that pairing isn't technically plausible but that's what fanfiction is for, right? And I have back story that I came up with that will make it work. You'll have to read it to find out what my reasoning is ;)  
**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening so soon," Mrs. Granger muttered as she laced up the back of Hermione's wedding dress.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't why we're doing this anyways. Fred and I have been married for a year now."

She looked out Ginny's bedroom window to see the hustle and bustle outside. The tents and tables that had been used for Bill and Fleur's wedding were all set up and ready to go. The boys were carrying plates and dishes from house to tent where they'd be kept warm or chilled until the reception started.

As she stared out the window at the preparations she couldn't help but remember everyone's reactions when they had found out about her first wedding.

_With their story finally finished Hermione and Fred cuddled up on Fred's hospital bed. The room was silent and Fred leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That didn't go too badly, did it?"_

_"You got married?!" Mrs. Weasley's shriek finally pierced through the quiet room._

_Fred and Hermione shot apart and turned to face the screeching woman. Looking around for support Hermione couldn't help but smile at the mixed expressions on her friend's faces. Luna looked very proud of herself while everyone else looked either amazed, amused, or a mixture of both emotions._

_Since she knew it wouldn't be safe for Fred to get up just yet, Hermione stood up to face Mrs. Weasley. "I know this came as a shock Molly, Mrs. Weasley, but I love your son very much. I know we'll need to talk about this but I don't think right now is a very good time so maybe you can yell at us about it when Fred's not in St. Mungos."_

_Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "How...but...honestly how did you keep this a secret for so long?"_

_Hermione turned to look at Fred and they both shrugged. "I know George enough to get around him and if I can hide something from George then I could hide it from anyone," Fred answered before searching the room for his twin. When they locked eyes he grinned. "Sorry about that mate. But I figured you'd be against me dating such a goody goody and I didn't want you to talk any sense into me."  
_

_George grinned back. "I just want to know how you managed to snag such an attractive bird. It's not fair! And how did you get around your two boys here, Hermione?" He pointed towards Harry and Ron.  
_

_"I can probably answer that one!" Harry admitted. "All she had to do was tell us she was going to the library and we'd never suspect anything different. And she knew more about the Marauder's Map than I did so she knew the Room of Requirement was untraceable."_

_Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips as her children started shouting out questions and heckling the couple. "Quiet everyone!" she finally shouted. When she had their attention she put her hands on her hips and glared around. "I know we all have questions but Fred needs rest. Perhaps we should leave them alone for the time being."_

_Hermione's mouth dropped open and she was about to ask a question but Mrs. Weasley stepped towards her and interrupted. "We have many things to talk about dear but your stories go to show how much you love my son and your love helped save him. That's all a mother could ask for."_

_"It's jut like Bill and Fleur all over again," Ginny groaned. "We think mum's going to go nutters and then she gets all sappy instead."_

_"You sound like you wanted Hermione and your mum to battle it out," Harry commented, his voice low. Hermione guessed that he was trying to go unheard but had definitely failed._

_"My Galleons would be on Hermione," Charlie called out._

_"You would've lost that bet," Ron scoffed. "Sorry Hermione but mum did call Bellatrix a bitch before she took her out."_

_Fred snickered before adding his two cents. "For some reason I don't think it would be in my best interest to pick sides on this."_

_"Will you all quiet down!"_

_"Stop messing around!"_

_The room fell silent and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley faced each other in surprise, both of them having tried to calm down the masses. "I already said we need to leave, don't make me repeat myself!" Mrs. Weasley ground out. "Once Fred is cleared you should let me know and I'll cook us all a nice family dinner, okay dears?" she added before she left._

_Hermione still stood next to Fred's bed and he had to pull her hand to get her attention. "Now they know you're a Weasley they're going to drive you even more batty than ever before. Are you ready?"_

_She smiled and climbed back into the bed. "I've been ready for ages."_

"Mum likes to say that other ceremony didn't count since none of us were invited." Ginny slid the Weasley family tiara into Hermione's hair, knocking the older girl out of her reverie. Ginny was taking her maid of honor duties very seriously. "It's going to be a nightmare when I finally tell mum my news."

Both Granger women laughed. Ginny had started the day by announcing that Harry had proposed the night before but they wanted to keep it a secret until after Hermione and Fred's big day. Hermione had been happy for her friends and more than a little amused by how much the situation reminded her of her own proposal.

The moment Fred had been released from St. Mungos Mrs. Weasley had been insistent that Fred and Hermione needed to have a "real" ceremony. They had managed to put it off for months claiming they had no time which had been true. Fred and the rest of the world had needed rehabilitation. Hermione had had to find her parents and mend their memories and her relationship with them. She had also started training to be a Healer and she and Fred had built and moved into a house near the new Hogsmeade location of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

But when everything had stabilized they ran out of excuses. Hermione could have stood up to Molly's badgering but had caved quickly when her own mother had agreed with the red haired matriarch.

Hermione and Fred had little to do with planning their second wedding. Hermione had picked her dress and Ginny as her maid of honor. Fred had made George his best man. And they had made two other very important decisions.

They wanted the wedding to be held exactly one year from their original beach side wedding ceremony so that they had the same anniversary. They had also insisted that Luna had to be their officiant. Mrs. Weasley had complained of course, wanting them to use a Ministry Official, but since Luna was legally allowed to perform the ceremony Mrs. Weasley's complaints had been ignored. As nicely as possible of course.

When Hermione walked down the aisle she couldn't help but look at all of her friends even though her thoughts were preoccupied with Fred. She was happy to see that each and every one of them looked almost as joyous as she felt. And by the end of the ceremony she was honestly glad she had agreed to the insistence of Mrs. Weasley and her own mother. Instead of just sharing their love for one another in a secret ceremony they were sharing their love for everyone else to see.

Hermione giggled as Fred swung her around the dance floor after their vows. It certainly wasn't their first dance as a married couple since there had been countless balls celebrating the defeat of Voldemort but it was still special. They had pledged their love to one another in front of their family and friends and it felt wonderful.

"When we first met did you ever think we'd end up here?" Fred whispered into her ear.

"Of course not but I wouldn't change this for the world."

Fred pulled her even closer, so close that they were barely even dancing anymore. "I was hoping you'd say something like that. I can't picture myself with anybody else."


End file.
